


Keep your boner to yourself

by TitanSlayer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Making Out, Spooning, post-reveal, unexpected boner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanSlayer/pseuds/TitanSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddling with someone isn't always how it appears in movies. It is awkward, sweet and sometimes a bit... surprising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep your boner to yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I really don't know what is happening I just wanted to write a cuddle scene and then this happened and idek it is currently 1:37AM and I am super tired and yeah. I kept it clean tho. This fic is nothing serious I just had a rush of motivation and creativity and I needed to write. Just a little something.

It was a quiet evening at the Agreste household. The lights in Adrien's room were comfortably dimmed. The only sounds you could hear were the rustle of paper and the sound of pens gliding across the paper. 

Adrien and Marinette decided to study together for the upcoming chemistry test on Monday. They were both studying for three hours now until Adrien decided to call it quits. 

He stretched and yawned, "Want to continue this tomorrow?" He asked. He took a quick glance at Marinette, who seemed too focused on the notes she took. 

He smiled fondly at her. She gnawed on her pencil while her bluebell eyes skittered across the page. 

It has been a month since they were dating now. It all happened relatively quickly. After they revealed themselves it all fell into place. But neither could complain about it. 

Knowing Marinette is the same person as Ladybug made his heart sway and loved her even more. 

His girlfriend didn't seem to answer him so he cleared his throat. "And again, want to continue this tomorrow?" He repeated. 

This time her head shot up with a confused look. _Adorable._  

"Uh sorry, I was uh, just so focused on my notes, I am sorry Adrien." She quickly apologized. 

Adrien shook his head. "It's okay, Mari. So shall we?" 

"Sure." She nodded in agreement and smiled. 

He stood up first and closed his book. He moved around the table, to the other end where Marinette was sitting. Adrien held out a hand. "Do you wanna cuddle with me, my lady?" He smirked and bowed slighty. 

Marinette giggled, "Sounds good, pretty boy." And placed her hand in his. Adrien froze for a second at the nickname. His blush crept up to his neck. 

"very well." He said and led her to his bed. 

The bed creaked a bit underneath them. Adrien was the big spoon and Marinette the little spoon. It was their first time cuddling and both of them didn't know what to do with each other. 

Should he place his arm under her head? What about his hands? Where to put his legs? 

For Marinette it was strange as well. She wasn't lying with her back facing him. She was lying face to face with him. Although her head was placed right under his chin. 

Adrien's heart sped up and his nervousness increased with every passing second. He was lying on his left side and decided to have his left arm underneath his head to get more comfy, while his right arm was draped over Marinette. His position allowed him to play with her hair. He could feel her arms circling his stomach, holding him tight in place. 

"Uhm, Mari?" His voice suddenly seemed to loud in the now silent room. 

"Yes?" She hummed. 

"I can't breathe." Adrien admitted. 

Marinette gasped softly and loosened her grip on him. She laughed, "I am ahaha I am sorry!" 

He now had to laugh too, feeling his nervousness slowly drifting away. "Nah, it's okay. As long as you don't suffocate me it's fine, really." He assured her and rubbed her back soothingly. 

She sighed contently, "I am glad..." Her voice fading into nothing. 

After a good five minute silence, their breaths eventually evened. Adrien continued with his back rub, which Marinette very much appreciated. She snuggled even further into him and he could feel her warm breath on his neck. Their position was comfy and neither of them wanted to move. It was their first time cuddling and honestly, it wasn't that bad or awkward as expected to be. 

It was so silent he could Marinette's stomach gurgling. 

"Marinette." He said. "I am hungry." 

Silence. After a brief pause she breathed out. "I'm not moving." She deadpanned. 

"But Mariiii." He whined. "I gotta eat. Let your favourite model eat something. I will come right back, I promise." Adrien tried to convince her and squirmed around. 

 "Hey!" She blurted out. "Adrien, stay still!" 

But it made him move even more around. "Okay, okay! Go and eat something, you silly kitty!" 

"Thank you!" He said gleefully and kissed her forehead and sprinted out of the room. 

She groaned and pressed her face into the pillow and waited. 

 

After a good while he came back with a few more goodies. 

"What's all that?" She asked, looking curious. 

He held up a platter full of pastries. "I bought them at your parents bakery" 

She smiled and shared some pastries with Adrien. 

* * *

 

The two made themselves comfortable once again and Marinette changed her position. Her back was facing Adrien and he cuddled into her, with his face in her neck this time. 

 _She smells_ _so_ _damn_ _good._ Adrien thought. It was only then that he noticed how soft she was. Puberty gave her rounder hips and her skin felt to soft. It was softer as most expensive silk he touched. Somehow he couldn't control himself when his hand glided down from her hips to her bare pale thighs that were exposed from her shorts. They were so smooth and warm. He buried his nose into her neck and breathed in her scent. A quiet purr emitted from his throat. He was so goddamn content right now. He really enjoyed touching her. 

Of course they never went further than holding hands and now cuddling, so touching more and more of her made his skin tingling and his heart beating faster. 

A tongue darted out and touched her neck hesitantly. Marinette stifled a small moan. The one hand that was currently resting under Adrien's pillow was balled up into a fist. 

He pressed his body closer to hers and continued kissing her neck and a bit of her jawline, before nibbling on her earlobe. Adrien's hand squeezed her thigh and went back up, pushing her shorts a bit up, revealing more of her skin. 

His warm hands felt like fire on her skin. Marinette tried to resist Adrien, but she turned around and kissed him on the lips. She didn't know why she did it, but she guessed it was something her body decided to need at the moment. It certainly wasn't their first kiss, but it was exciting nonetheless. None of their previous kisses were like this one. It was full of passion. It was hot and wet. Adrien licked Marinette's under lip, asking for permission. Her mouth opened enough for him to let his tongue in. 

Adrien honestly didn't know what he was doing, since it was his first time doing this. For a brief moment their teeth clashed together, making them both wince and backing away. 

"Ow... sorry." Adrien said. The boy blushed and looked away shyly, clearly a bit embarrassed. 

"Don't worry about it, mon chaton." She whispered. Both of them were breathing heavily. It left them quite exhausted. 

Marinette let her head fall against the pillow, but her back still half-facing Adrien. Their lips sought after the other again and let themselves melt into the kiss. 

Adrien let his hand under Marinette's shirt. The action made her shiver all over her body. 

Neither could get enough of each other. 

That was until Marinette felt something press against her lower back. 

She was so surprised that she let out a tiny squeak and pulled away from him. 

A deep dark blush adorned her entire face. "A-Adrien...!" 

Once he realized what was happening he moved his hips away from her. He felt horrible. This was so embarrassing and humiliating. He pressed his face into his pillow. "Oh fuck! I am so sorry, If I could die right now I would!" Came out his reply muffled. 

Marinette wasn't saying anything as she was processing the whole situation. She had never touched a boy's penis, even if It was still clothed. She never expected their cuddle to turn out like that. 

"L-Let's just calm down and then lie down again, okay?" Her voice cracked. Her mouth was suddenly very dry. 

Adrien nodded into the pillow and groaned. He could feel her shifting on the mattress. "I have to go pee, you just... stay here and well, sort yourself out or something..." She mumbled and left the room. 

Was she expecting him to jerk himself off? The whole thing was so weird he wanted to forget that it ever happened. He took deep breathes and felt himself slowly getting soft again. He came down from the rush of lust and desire. What a relief. 

This thing was meant to be innocent! But of course his brain and his hand had other things in mind and did things without his permission! Hormones are a crazy thing. 

He hoped he hadn't made her feel too uncomfortable. 

She emerged from the bathroom again and sat down on the bed. "Hey," she began softly, "Everything's good?" 

He peeked one eye out. "Yeah." His voice came out all raspy. 

At last, he opened his arms and Marinette nestled into them with her face pressed against his chest. Making sure she wasn't suffocating him again, she let her arms snake around his figure. 

"I hope I haven't made you feel uncomfortable. I didn't wanted this to happen, honest." He spoke up. 

"Don't worry, I was just... surprised. Really surprised." 

With their legs tangled together, Marinette pulled her legs up closer to her body. "Your feet are cold!" 

All Adrien could do was laugh and kissed her forehead. 

* * *

 

Marinette drifted off to sleep. The incident made her really sleepy. 

But before she fell fast asleep, her body jerked and she jammed her knee right into his crotch. 

"Fu-" Adrien's eyes shot up. His eyes shifted towards her as he checked if she was sleeping. 

 _Was this some sort of payback?_  

After seeing her face sleeping peacefully and hearing her soft snoring, he sighed and fell back, letting sleep wash over him too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> My main tumblr blog: xmoonchildren.tumblr.com  
> My LB blog: xxmarinette.tumblr.com


End file.
